Accident
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie and Karlie's mother-daughter date takes a harrowing turn! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Accident

"Alright Karlie girl, where would you like to go first?" Jackie asked once Karlie was strapped into her car seat.

"Pop place, then ice cream, then I want to go to the park." The child replied.

It was mother-daughter, father-son month at the Stokes house, meaning that Jackie would take all the girls one-on-one for a special day and Nick would take each of the boys, today was Karlie's turn.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jackie said with a smile as she started the car and drove to the family's favorite deli not far from their house.

The kids had nicknamed the place the pop place because it had a standup cooler full of different kinds of pop and when they went there the kids got to choose which kind of pop they wanted which they loved doing.

The restaurant was a family owned business with very friendly people that mostly just locals visited which made it even nicer because it wasn't a tourist trap.

"Hi Jackie, hi cutie pie." The owner greeted with a smile when they walked in.

 _We really do come here too often if they know us by name_. Jackie thought to herself.

"Hi, how are you?" Jackie answered instead.

"Great! Yourself?"

"Couldn't be better, what can I get for you guys today?" She asked.

After placing their order and after Karlie got to choose her pop they sat down and waited for their sandwiches to arrive.

"Ice cream now?" Karlie asked once she had finished her sandwich.

"Yep." Jackie answered with a smile.

"Thank you, see you next time." The owner said.

"Bye." Karlie said with a wave and a grin.

Jackie smiled and said goodbye before the pair left.

Jackie drove to the nearest ice cream parlor and Karlie got her favorite, a chocolate ice cream cone with extra sprinkles.

After finishing their ice cream cones Jackie and Karlie headed for the park.

They were singing along goofily to the radio when all of a sudden a car started coming over into Jackie's lane, before she could even react the car smashed into the driver's side, the impact was so great that it spun Jackie's van completely around before the van went off the road, luckily there was no cliff or anything just dirt, but not only did Jackie's side of the van absorb all of the impact that was also the side that Karlie's car seat was on….

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I began this chapter I'd like to say that I made a mistake, I originally posted the story as humor, I meant to post it as drama, I just clicked on the wrong one, I have since fixed it! Sorry about that!**

Chapter 2

It took Jackie a second to process what had just happened. She felt something run down the back of her head and when she placed a hand to her head and then pulled her hand back to look at it, it was covered with blood. That didn't even phase her though, she had something much more serious to think about.

"Karlie." She screamed.

She didn't get an answer.

"Karlie." She screamed louder.

"Mama." Came a terrified little voice.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief.

Her hands were shaking so bad that she had no idea how she even got her seatbelt off but she did and within seconds she was climbing over the seat to get to the little girl.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Are you hurt?" Jackie asked the frightened little girl.

"Yeah, owie." Karlie said.

"What hurts baby?" Jackie asked.

"My arm." The little girl said as she waved it in front of Jackie's face.

Jackie looked at her arm and saw no visible injuries.

"Ok sweetheart, mommy is going to call for help." Jackie turned and went back up to the front seat and groped for her purse.

She had just found it when the sounds of sirens blasted through the air.

Apparently witnesses had called 911 already.

Soon two paramedics were rushing towards the car.

"Ma'am is everyone ok?" A male paramedic asked within only moments.

His female partner also looking on in concern.

"I think so, just get my daughter please."

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Sarah, what's your name?" The female paramedic asked the frightened looking little girl.

"You not Sarah, go away." Karlie said, she didn't know who these strangers were but they scared her, to her they looked like big monsters, and the woman talking to her was not the Sarah she knew that's for sure.

"It's ok sweetheart, they're here to help us." Jackie assured her, Karlie looked so scared Jackie just wanted to scoop her up into her lap and cuddle her.

"Nice?" Karlie asked as she looked at Jackie.

"Yes baby." Jackie told her.

"What's your name peanut?" Sarah asked again with a kind smile on her face.

"Karlie." The little girl answered.

"Karlie is a pretty name, my niece is named Karlie in fact."

That got Karlie to smile.

"Karlie are you hurt anywhere?" Sarah asked the little girl.

"Yeah, my arm."

"Ok sweetie, where does it hurt?"

Karlie pointed to where it hurt.

"Can you move it for me?" Sarah asked as she demonstrated how she wanted the little girl to do it.

Karlie did.

"Good job, does it hurt when you do that?"

"No." Karlie responded.

"My arm is gonna be purple like mommy's leg." Karlie informed her.

Sarah had no idea what she meant by that. She looked at Jackie for help but Jackie was confused for a moment too.

"Oh, wait, I think she means that she's going to have a bruise, I had one on my leg a couple of days ago. Is that what you mean kiddo?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Karlie said.

"Ok sweetheart, does anywhere else hurt beside your arm?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Karlie agreed wholeheartedly.

Sarah wanted to take Karlie home, she was too cute, even if she did initially tell her to go away.

The male paramedic was trying to assess Jackie but Jackie was not being a very good patient.

"Ma'am, hold still, you have a head injury." He instructed Jackie as he tried to move Jackie's hair from her wound but by now Jackie's hair was coated with blood.

"I'm fine." Jackie insisted, not caring one wit about herself, she was too concerned about Karlie to think about herself.

They all decided it would be best if they went to the hospital, Karlie seemed fine but she should be checked for internal injuries and Jackie at the very least needed stitches, she had a good sized gash in the back of her head, whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not.

"Uh-oh, the car is broken, dada is gonna be mad." Karlie said as she pointed at their van as Sarah carried her to the ambulance with Jackie right on her heels.

The male paramedic was trying but failing to compress Jackie's head wound to stop the bleeding but Jackie just continued to chase after Sarah and Karlie.

"We go for a ride." Karlie said happily in the back of the ambulance as she sat on Jackie's lap.

 _Well at least one of us is thrilled by that_. Jackie thought to herself.

Sarah held a towel to the back of Jackie's head, now that Jackie had no choice but to sit still that wasn't hard.

"Turn the noise on." Karlie said, thinking that this was a great adventure.

Sarah laughed.

"He will in just a minute." She assured her.

Karlie grinned happily as the siren started and soon they were headed to the hospital.

"This is fun mama."

"I'm glad you are having fun." Jackie told her sincerely.

Hopefully once they reached the hospital they'd find out that nothing serious was wrong about either of them and Jackie could share in her joy!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we go for a longer ride?" Karlie asked once they had arrived at the hospital, she was having too much fun in the ambulance and didn't want to stop.

"Sorry sweetheart, we have to go in here now." Sarah told her as she carried her into the hospital doors with Jackie again racing after her.

"Have a seat in the wheelchair." The male paramedic told Jackie.

"I'm not leaving her, I'm fine, it's just a small cut." Jackie insisted, although she knew by how much blood was running down her neck it was probably a little worse than what she wanted to admit.

"Catin." Karlie said suddenly.

Everyone looked over and sure enough Catherine Willows was walking towards the hospital doors.

Catherine stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name.

"Karlie, Jackie what are you doing here?" She asked with concern in her voice and eyes.

"We got in a car wreck, we're ok, but call Nick for me please." Jackie said.

Soon Jackie and Karlie were in the ER getting treatment.

Karlie was deemed fine but Jackie's head wound would need several stitches.

Now that she knew for sure Karlie was ok, Jackie was finally willing to get treatment herself.

She was just about to go sit down in a chair so she could get stitches when she passed out and hit the floor

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

."Mama." The little girl screamed.

A nurse quickly scooped up Karlie and took her out into the hallway so she wouldn't see what was going on.

"It's alright sweetheart." She comforted her.

"Catin." She wailed when she got out into the hallway.

Catherine looked up from her chair.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Catherine asked as she immediately went over to her.

"Her mom just passed out, she seems to love you, will you sit with her until other family arrives?"

"Of course. I called her dad, he's on his way. I'm CSI Willows, I work with her dad, and he's a good friend of mine." She said as she took Karlie from the nurse.

The nurse smiled and then quickly left before Catherine could ask her any questions.

"It's ok Karlie girl, your daddy's coming."

"Dada?"

"Yep, he'll be here soon." Catherine promised her as she took her and sat down on the chair she had just vacated.

"Mama fall down." Karlie informed Catherine.

"Yeah, but she'll be ok." Catherine told her, hoping that was true.

"Dada." Karlie yelled happily moments later as Nick raced into the ER.

He spun around so fast upon hearing her voice that he nearly lost his balance and fell over.

Karlie jumped off of Catherine's lap and raced over to him.

"Karlie." He whispered as he picked her up and squeezed her in a tight hug, grateful that she was ok.

"Are you ok kiddo?"

"Yeah, my arm has an owie, it is purple." She informed him.

He glanced down at both of her arms, neither were in any way purple so he just smiled at her.

"Dada, mama fall down." His eyes grew wide.

"She did?"

"Yeah, me sit with Catin."

He walked over to where Catherine was.

"How is she?" Nick asked, meaning Jackie.

"I don't know, they haven't said. You should go back there." She said as she held out her hands so he'd give her Karlie.

"Karlie, would you wait with Catherine while daddy goes to see mommy?" He asked.

"No, me want to go see mama too." She whined.

He smiled at her, he knew she couldn't go back there with him, and he didn't want to leave the little girl but she was fine, and she loved Catherine and he had to find out how Jackie was.

"I bet Catherine will walk over there with you and look at all those pretty fish." Nick told her as he nodded at a huge fish tank across the room.

"Ok." Karlie said happily, she loved fish.

Nick smiled at her and then handed her over to Catherine before walking down the hall in search of someone who could tell him about Jackie.

Catherine walked over to the fish tank with Karlie.

"Pretty." Karlie told Catherine as she pointed at a large yellow fish.

"Yeah, that one is pretty, look at that big one." Catherine told her as she pointed to a large, fairly ugly looking fish.

"Whoa." Karlie said.

Catherine laughed.

The feel of someone tapping Catherine's shoulder a few minutes later caused her to jump.

Catherine spun around.

"Dada." Karlie said excitedly.

"Hi kiddo." He told the little girl before he turned his attention to Catherine.

"Jackie's fine, she just got lightheaded because she'd lost so much blood but she's awake and coherent now. She does need stitches though. I hate to ask Catherine, but would you watch Karlie a little longer, I'd like to go sit with Jackie while she gets her stitches, you know how she is with n-e-e-d-l-e-s." Nick spelled so Karlie wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"Sure, no problem. If we aren't here when you come back just call my cell phone, we'll be wandering around." Catherine told him.

"Ok thanks Cath. Hey what are you doing here anyways, I was so worried about Jackie and Karlie that I didn't even stop to think why'd you be here?"

"I was here so I could interview a suspect, which was a complete waste of time, he's awake but the doctor said he's not ready to speak to me." She said with a sigh.

"Isn't that frustrating?" Nick said, knowing all too well what that was like over the years.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to get back in there with Jackie, thanks again."

"Dada, me see mama now?"

"You can see her in just a little bit ok peanut?" He promised.

"Ok." She said sounding disappointed.

"Karlie, why don't you and I go check out the gift shop, they may have really neat things in there." Catherine told the little girl before she picked her up.

As luck would have it they had a clearance rack.

"Pick something from this shelf and I'll buy it for you." She told her.

Karlie spotted something she wanted, just not on the sales rack.

"Balloon." She said excitedly as she spotted the balloons in the corner.

She loved balloons.

Catherine laughed.

"Alright, you can get a balloon, which one do you want?"

"Flowers." She said as she pointed at one with pretty red flowers on it.

"That's a pretty one." Catherine said as she reached up and grabbed it.

Catherine paid for the balloon and the two of them left the gift shop, Karlie was elated with her new gift.

"Karlie, would you like to go see the babies here? Whenever I'm here I always like to go see them."

"Ok." Karlie said happily, she too loved babies.

When they got up to the labor and delivery floor a nice lady was walking down the hall.

"Hi cutie, do you have a new brother or sister?" She asked Karlie with a smile.

"Yeah, two dem." Karlie responded.

"Oh how fun, twins." The friendly woman said before continuing on her way.

Catherine laughed, what the woman was talking about was whether or not Karlie had a new baby brother or sister in the nursery but Karlie hadn't understood that and the little girl had been telling the truth, she did have twin baby brothers at home so Catherine didn't bother to correct her.

"Dem cute." Karlie said, smiling happily as Catherine lifted her up so she could see all the babies in the nursery, it was a full house, there were tons of babies.

"Like my balloon?" Karlie asked the babies.

Catherine laughed.

Much to Karlie's dismay one of the babies started crying.

"That baby is mean, he no like my balloon."

Catherine chuckled, Karlie was something else.

 _She's Nicky in a dress_ Catherine thought amusedly to herself.

Just then Catherine's stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten breakfast, nor lunch.

"Karlie, have you eaten lunch?"

"Yeah."

"You have, ok, how about we go down to the cafeteria and I'll get some lunch and you can have some ice cream or a soda or something?"

"Ok." Karlie agreed happily, that plan sounded wonderful to her.

They got down to the cafeteria and Karlie immediately spotted the brownies and her little eyes got big.

"Do you want a brownie or ice cream?" Catherine asked.

"Both dem." Karlie replied as if it was obvious.

Catherine burst out laughing.

She bought the brownie and then had the woman put a scoop of ice cream on it.

She bought herself a sandwich and a soda and the two of them sat down to eat.

"Is it good?" Catherine asked her.

"Yeah." Karlie said, nodding her head vigorously.

After they had both finished Catherine decided they better go back up to where Nick and Jackie were.

They were just getting off the elevator when Nick came out to get them.

"Dada." Karlie said happily as she ran over to him.

Nick picked her up.

"How's Jackie?" Catherine asked.

"She's fine, the stitches are all done."

"Good, how many did she need?"

"Seven, and believe me, that was seven too many according to her."

"I'm sure."

"Come on, let's go see her." Nick said.

"We go see mama now?" Karlie asked happily.

"Yep we can go see her now." Nick replied.

The three started to walk to where Jackie was but Catherine's cell phone rang.

"Willows." She answered.

"Ok thank you, I'll be right there." She said before she hung up.

"That was the doctor, my suspect can finally talk to me."

"Go ahead, Jackie will understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go. Thank you so much for watching Karlie today, and here, for the balloon you bought her." Nick said as he dug some money out of his pocket. (He didn't know she'd also bought Karlie ice cream and a brownie.)

"Get that out of here before Jackie isn't the only one that needs stitches." Catherine said as she batted Nick's hand away.

Nick laughed but promptly put the money back in his pocket.

"Call me if you guys need anything alright?" Catherine said.

"We will, thanks again so much." He said.

"What do you tell Catherine for the balloon?" Nick asked the little girl.

"Thank you for the balloon and for seeing the fishes." Karlie told her with a huge grin.

"You're welcome cutie pie." Catherine said before flashing them one last smile before she walked towards the elevator so she could go interview her suspect.

They watched until she was on the elevator and the door closed.

"Alright kiddo, let's go see mommy." Nick said as he carried Karlie into where Jackie was.

"Mama." Karlie said happily.

"Hi sweetheart." Jackie said with a smile as she held her hands out so Nick would hand her over.

After a few minutes passed Jackie was moved into a different room, although she seemed fine they wanted to keep her for a couple hours just to make sure she was ok since she had passed out on them.

They had just gotten settled when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nick called, thinking it was Catherine.

When the door opened though it wasn't Catherine, it was two police officers.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes, I'm officer Mobley and this is officer Treston, we are investigating your accident."

Nick and Jackie looked at each other, honestly Jackie had been so concerned about Karlie and Nick and been so concerned about both Jackie and Karlie that neither one of them had given any thought who had caused the accident….

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jackie said as she shook the two officers hands, Nick did the same.

"Mrs. Stokes, what can you tell me about the accident?" Officer Mobley asked.

"Honestly it all happened so fast. I remember everything going fine and then all of a sudden this car was swerving into my lane, there was nothing I could do to avoid it. It hit my car hard."

"Uh-oh." Karlie said as she sat on Nick's lap playing with a couple toys a nurse had brought her to keep her occupied while Jackie had to stay in the hospital.

The officers laughed.

 _You can say that again kiddo_ Jackie thought to herself.

"Do you know the type of car?"

"All I remember is that it was just a regular looking compact car, dark in color, like a dark blue or black maybe?"

"Did you happen to get a license plate number or a partial license plate number?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Do you like my balloon?" Karlie said as she hopped off of Nick's lap and shoved the balloon in officer Mobley's face.

"Karlie come here sweetheart, he has to talk to mommy." Nick told her.

Karlie scowled at him, she had something very important to talk to the cop about, and that topic was her balloon.

"That's a very nice balloon." Officer Mobley told her with a smile.

Karlie grinned and then went over and got back on Nick's lap.

"The car broken." Karlie informed them.

"I know, but it's good that you and your mommy weren't broken." Officer Mobley told her, this little girl was adorable, she reminded him of a younger version of his own daughter.

"My mama was broken, her head was beedin."

"Yep, but the doctors fixed her huh?"

"Yeah." Karlie said happily shaking her head.

Nick smiled and stood up.

"Come on Karlie girl, let's go see the fishes again." He told her as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room so Jackie could talk to the officers in peace.

Jackie talked to the officers for a few more minutes, really there wasn't much more to tell.

A couple hours later Jackie was aloud to go home. She was happy to go home and see the other kids and her mother.

Her mom had watched the kids ever since Nick had rushed to the hospital, Jackie's dad happened to be out of town on a short business trip and had offered to rush back home when he heard of the accident but Jackie assured him that wasn't necessary.

Since she had to watch the kids her mother hadn't had a chance to go to the hospital but she had threatened Nick with his life if he didn't call her the second he heard anything.

He took the threat seriously and had called her immediately, he really was a smart man.

"Mama." All the kids said happily the second she walked through the door.

"Hi guys, mommy loves you so much." Jackie told them as she leaned down and gave every one of them a kiss.

After they'd been home for a while Nick ordered a couple pizzas for dinner.

The pizza had just arrived when the doorbell rang.

When Nick opened the door officer Mobley and officer Treston were standing there.

"Hi, come in."

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Officer Mobley said.

"No, not at all." Nick assured them.

He introduced Jackie's mom to the police officers.

"The reason we are here Mrs. Stokes is because we found the woman that hit your car."

"You did, how?" Jackie asked.

"A witness came forward and supplied the license plate number. The woman that hit your car was named Julie Richards, she admitted to us that she was playing a game on her phone at the time of the crash and the reason she drove off was because she knew she'd be in big trouble for using her phone while driving."

"Wow, you know, had she stopped I wouldn't even had cared that she was on her phone, of course driving while using your phone isn't a good idea but people don't always make good decisions and I'd be willing to forgive her, but the fact that she didn't even stop to see if we were ok is what irritates me." Jackie said.

"I understand, I'm very glad that you and your little girl are ok, since it's her first offense and no one got seriously hurt she'll probably end up just paying a fine and doing community service, but again, I'm glad that you and your daughter are alright."

"I'm very grateful for that as well, that's the only thing I care about. Thank you for coming here to tell us in person. We were just sitting down to dinner, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you for the offer but we can't, we're still on the clock, have a nice evening and if you have any questions, here's my card, feel free to call me." Officer Mobley said as he handed Jackie a card.

"Thank you." Jackie said and then walked both officers to the door.

After they left the family sat down to dinner, more than grateful that they were all still together!

The End!


End file.
